Orgy XIII
by bbopalunaa
Summary: A drabble written for every Organization pairing known to man. Rating subject to change. Please review!
1. XemnasXigbar Introduction

Alright, here's the plan. I want to write a drabble for _every_pairing in the Organization. This means, if I stick with it, there'll be 78 drabbles total. Some will be serious, some crack, some longer than others (though most will probably be really short like this one), or whatever. As of right now I am pairing this series up with a 100FicChallenge to keep me going. Hopefully that'll stick. And I give you all permission to poke and prod me if I decide to not update for any significant expanse of time (reviews also do the trick!) because I really want to finish this. Hope you all enjoy regardless.

* * *

Introduction – Xemnas/Xigbar

"Xehanort, this is Braig. He will be joining us in our studies," Ansem had addressed him on that fateful day.

The apprentices' eyes locked for one brief moment before Xehanort offered his hand.

"It's a pleasure."

"Likewise, I'm sure."

And with that single moment, despite any hint of sarcasm that one may have found in Braig's voice, he knew that he would follow this man, Xehanort, into oblivion.


	2. XemnasXaldin Love

Love – Xemnas/Xaldin

Sure, in their years of researching together, Dilan, along with just about all of his fellow scientists, found himself attracted to the man now known as Xemnas. It was ironic, he thought, that it was now, long after he had lost his heart, that he realized that his past interest may have been considered love.


	3. XemnasVexen Light

Light – Xemnas/Vexen

Before he entered that laboratory, Even never thought twice about the 'light' found in one's heart. Xehanort and his experiments soon changed that.

It was strange – the strength of the light in his heart was what kept him from turning into a mere Dusk.

It is the darkness that took that light's place that keeps him loyal to the Organization and compels him to return to his Superior's room night after night.


	4. XemnasLexaeus Dark

Dark - Xemnas/Lexaeus

Aeleus had always hated the dark. Yes, it was a completely absurd and irrational fear, but for some reason he just couldn't shake all of those morbid thoughts nagging at the back of his mind.

Lexaeus doesn't really mind the dark. After all, anything that could be lurking in the shadows now poses no threat to him. Sometimes, though, he pretends, just for a little while, so he can try relive those few moments from his past when Xehanort had tried to comfort him.

* * *

Sorry if I was like epic fail on Lexaeus. Out of the whole Org I have the least experience with him as a character. If anyone has any suggestions for him (or anyone else!) I would totally love you forever.


	5. XemnasZexion Break Away

Warning: A bit of language in this chapter

* * *

Break Away – Xemnas/Zexion

Zexion knew that his relationship with the Superior was not the definition of healthy. A few quick and meaningless fucks here and there; it was a life affirming kind of thing. An animalistic, carnal action and nothing more. At least to Xemnas it was.

Zexion wasn't stupid. He knew that if he didn't get out of this pathetic excuse for a relationship soon, someone would end up hurt.

And he knew, without a doubt, that someone would be him.


	6. XemnasSaïx Pain

Pain – Xemnas/Saïx

The last thing Saïx remembers from his old life is the pain. He remembers the horrid feeling of having his heart ripped from his body just before his 'death'.

But pain hadn't been an uncommon thing in his previous life. Hell, that wasn't the first time he had his heart ripped out (well, metaphorically speaking).

Now, without a heart he feels no more pain; emotional, at least. There is no stab of jealously when the Superior takes another to his bedroom.

At least, he likes to pretend that there isn't.


	7. XemnasAxel Heaven

Heaven – Xemnas/Axel

A second chance at life – that's how Axel looked at it. Honestly, when he had died, he expected the whole cliché wings and harps and the great golden gate to Heaven crap. But honestly, he couldn't have been any more thrilled to be wrong about that. That's not the kind of 'after' life he would want to live. He didn't want nor need all of that fancy crap. All he needed was a few missions to occupy his time and the Superior, his lover, to warm his bed at night.

Honestly, he thought that all of this was better than 'Heaven'.


	8. XemnasDemyx Innocence

Innocence – Xemnas/Demyx

Xemnas knew that Demyx was by far the most naïve member of the Organization. He thinks this is what draws him to the newest member. There is something in him that just wants to _corrupt_ the boy, to make him see the world as the rest of them do. After all, it's not always joy and happy melodies as Demyx seems to think. So he keeps IX close to him; the boy can't keep his wide-eyed optimism forever.

* * *

Finally, one in Xemnas' POV! It only took seven other drabbles...Anyway, I was really happy with the way this one turned out. And if you guys like these too, tell me~! Reviews keep me going ^^


	9. XemnasLuxord Drive

Drive – Xemnas/Luxord

Luxord really didn't know what drove him to be with the Superior. He'd been with many of the others in the past but there was just something about his connection with Xemnas.

Maybe it was the power. Being the Superior's 'dog', as some of them put it, definitely had its advantages.

It didn't really matter too much to Luxord. He was happy, (as happy as a Nobody could be, at least) and that was all that really mattered.


	10. XemnasMarluxia Breathe Again

Breathe Again – Xemnas/Marluxia

The power struggles between the two of them were truly getting to be too much to handle. Xemnas wanted this to work, or at least that was what he told Marluxia. So he sent him to Castle Oblivion. Some time apart was all they needed, he had said. Marluxia thought _some_ was an understatement.

But now, maybe, for once in his pseudo-afterlife, Marluxia would have some room to breathe.


	11. XemnasLarxene Memory

Memory – Xemnas/Larxene

Larxene couldn't remember much about her 'birth'. All she knows is that Xemnas was the one who had found her, scared and alone; so much unlike her now usual demeanor.

Though she would never say it aloud, she is eternally grateful to the Superior for everything he has done for her.


	12. XemnasRoxas Insanity

Insanity – Xemnas/Roxas

The others had told him that he was insane. Xemnas took their assigned numbers very seriously and refused to even fraternize with anyone outside of the original six. That was just the way that things were. He was the Superior and no one questioned him.

XIII couldn't help but laugh on the day when a simple kiss proved them all wrong.

* * *

Happy holidays; we're done with Xemnas! x3


	13. XigbarXaldin Misfortune

Misfortune – Xigbar/Xaldin

Braig had never really liked Dilan, sometimes to the point where he wished the two had never been forced to work together. The man was far too serious for his own good, as Braig liked to remind him at every convenient moment. Despite the constant teasing, the two were far from the definition of 'close'.

Xigbar doesn't really mind Xaldin so much. The teasing still continues, but the unspoken tension that was once there seems to have disappeared. And even Xigbar will admit that it was a comforting thing to have some sort of a confidant from his past life to rely on now.

Maybe meeting Dilan all those years ago wasn't such a misfortune after all.

* * *

I had some issues with this one. I still don't really like it -_- But it's the longest one yet, at least!

Reviews make me happy, guys~!


	14. XigbarVexen Smile

Smile – Xigbar/Vexen

Vexen did not smile; Xigbar was well aware of this. But that didn't mean that it didn't bother him. The occasional mischievous smirk wasn't quite what he was looking for. So he resolved that he would somehow find a way to get his lover to smile.

Apparently opening a portal in his shower wasn't quite the way to do it.

* * *

Finally, a pathetic attempt at crack! I love Vexen so much. He's too easy to make fun of x3


	15. XigbarLexaeus Silence

Silence – Xigbar/Lexaeus

They never spoke when they made love, if you could even call it that. Xigbar had long since given up trying to get Lexaeus to respond vocally. He was known as the Silent Hero for a reason, it seemed.

But as long as he had Lexaeus, Xigbar figured that he could put of with the deafening silence.


	16. XigbarZexion Questioning

Questioning – Xigbar/Zexion

Zexion found himself questioning his and Xigbar's relationship more and more often as of late. The others had commented on many occasions that the two of them were quite the odd couple. They'd say that the two of them had nothing in common, and as time went on, Zexion found this to be increasingly true.

Maybe he really was better off with someone else. Maybe it'd be better for both of them. But they'd made it this long already so maybe it was worth a shot.

* * *

Sorry about the delay, guys. Life's been pretty crazy. But remember, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be! ^_^


	17. XigbarSaix Blood

Warning: This one's kind of morbid

* * *

Blood – Xigbar/Saïx

Saïx liked blood. Xigbar knew this all too well. It was his biggest turn-on and every night they spent together resulted in some form of bloodshed. Every morning after found a new scar beginning to form on II's already marred skin.

Xigbar was often asked why he put up with it all. He couldn't _enjoy_ those reoccurring wounds, after all, and it was true that he didn't. The way he saw it, there had to be _something_ there in his non-existent heart for the other. Because if there wasn't, hell, he'd have been out of there ages ago.


	18. XigbarAxel Relaxation

Relaxation – Xigbar/Axel

As much as Xigbar enjoyed his missions (the majority of the time, at least), like anyone else, he loved those days where he had nothing to do but lounge around the castle. He found that things were even better, though, when Axel was there with him. A free day with nothing to do but spend it in one of their beds – to Xigbar, that was ultimate relaxation.


	19. XigbarDemyx Gray

Gray – Xigbar/Demyx

Demyx had a strange fascination with Xigbar's hair. He used every idle moment to play with it, run his fingers through it, and whatever else he could. But there was one question that plagued his mind more than any other.

"Why did you gray so young?"

"Braig wasn't really as easygoing as I am now."

"So, I take it that means that you like your life better now?" Xigbar laughed and pulled Demyx into his lap, burying his face in the man's own blond hair.

"Yeah, I'd say so."

* * *

Despite the fact that I don't like this pairing and Xigbar seems OOC, I kind of like this one ^^

Reviews make me update faster, guys!


End file.
